


Red

by Trilies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time Kink, Inexperienced Dom, Light Bondage, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bondage? That's the easy part. </p>
<p>Roleplaying as the scary and serious dom? Not so easy. At least not for Tsuna. Fortunately, his fiancee doesn't mind the difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The first time Tsuna asks her "Have you ever thought about bondage when we have sex?", Kyoko is surprised and admittedly more than a little delighted.   
  
Well, to be fair, he went about it in a less straight forward manner than that. It was a lot of hemming and hawwing and abandoning the conversation before he could finish his question, to the point that she ended up asking Gokudera if  _he_  knew what was going on. It had taken cornering him in their room in the Iron Fortress before he had explained anything. It's been years- a solid decade now she thinks- since he was the much more nervous (but so cute) teenager of their middle school years but some things still seemed to test his confidence. That had been no excuse, of course, and she'd smacked him on the arm for worrying her.  
  
She hadn't wasted too much time on scolding him. Not when the idea was so very intriguing.   
  
Tying her up and doing whatever he wanted to her... They'd never done anything like that before. Ever since he first promised an engagement to her before Italy and Europe and the Family consumed their life, they'd been honestly rather vanilla. It's not a  _bad_  thing, of course. It's full of laughter, and light, and Tsuna gives ten times as much as he receives as though he somehow feels he owes her for her love. With the demands of her dance career and his own stressful life of being Vongola's Decimo, it's been a welcome thing.   
  
 _But_... Well, she's always been the more adventurous of the two of them even now, and there's something thrilling in finding out this secret part of her fiance that she's fairly certain even he didn't know about until just recently. She encourages it, which seems to be enough to soothe any worries he might have.  
  
The first time, they try with just him holding her down. There's a thrill that goes through her at feeling how strong his small compact frame is against her own, how he keeps steadfast no matter how she arches or tugs her wrists. She's always known he's strong, has seen the muscles which have developed from years of rigorous and insistent training from first Reborn and then himself. Yet it's something else to be reminded of it like this.   
  
Afterwards, they curl against one another and exchange nervous but quietly excited whispers. He hadn't hurt her, right? Had her playful squirming been alright or had that made him nervous? The next morning has their mutual decision: they  _definitely_  want to learn more.   
  
BDSM takes a lot of research. Tsuna doesn't want to be reckless, and Kyoko wants both of them to be happy, so they're careful. Slowly, surely, they progress. Ropes, handcuffs, a spreader bar that Tsuna had procured with nothing but the reddest of faces... They've made it, finally, to here.   
  
Kyoko strains against the ropes that bind her wrists firmly behind her on the chair, and her heart flutters eagerly in her chest. Her fiance looks so handsome like this. She loves him for his softhearted self, his wide eyes that rarely seem to hide his emotions and his bright smiles when he's truly happy... But her adrenaline rushes through her as he stands before her with his back straight and shoulders squared.  _This_  is the Tsuna that other people see, the mafia don with his bright amber eyes set in a dark serious face. It makes her shiver when he steps forward with the heels of his shoes clicking against the floor.  
  
"Is this really how shameless you are, Kyoko?"   
  
A heat stirs in the pit of her stomach at the ominous lilt to his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about!"   
  
"I think you do." His fingers slip through and tighten in her hair, pulling her head back in a way that makes her toes curl as her feet scramble against the floor. "You could have gotten out of this whenever you wanted, but instead you're so eager to be abused-"   
  
"That's not true at all-!"   
  
"-that you'll let yourself play the innocent victim just so you can be used however." She gasps when he tugs her hair. "Is this really the woman I'm engaged to? Such a shameless, deceitful..."   
  
Kyoko is left squirming, half from the tug of her hair, half from anticipation, but her fiance trailing off has her start to slowly open one eye. Instead of that deliciously dark expression, his face is starting to crumple. Worry quivers in her chest instead of excitement. Is this part of the play, just acting? No, they'd agreed to just those very strict roles, her Tsu-kun is dreadfully bad at dynamic acting unfortunately, so is something wrong? Kyoko opens her mouth-  
  
"Red!"   
  
It's Tsuna, not her, who blurts out their safeword with his eyes wide and his fingers practically flying out of her hair. As if he thinks she somehow didn't hear it the first time, he repeats it again hastily. "Red! I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
"Tsu-kun, it's okay-"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Do you want me to get out of the rope-"  
  
"Hold on, no, I got it-"   
  
He practically trips over his own feet in his haste to get around the chair. As his fingers clumsily work through the knots keeping her there, his head presses against the back of her shoulder and his murmured apologies run on repeat. "I'm sorry," he says for possibly the fifth time, and Kyoko presses her head back against his own. His natural disaster of hair keeps her from making any sort of skin contact besides vague nuzzling, unfortunately, but it's the thought that counts.   
  
"Tsu-kun, it's okay." The ropes fall away from her wrists, and she reaches up to bury her fingers in his hair. Reassuringly, her nails scratch against his scalp. Hardly any prompting is needed for him to wrap his arms tight around her middle. "Are  _you_  okay?"  
  
Patiently, she waits for that moment where she's certain he's fighting back the urge to say that he's fine when he's not. It really is a virtue that gets rewarded, because after those few seconds he's murmuring against the exposed skin of her shoulder. "I don't actually think those sort of things. Of anyone, but  _especially_  you, Kyo-chan. I'd never blame you for anything..."   
  
Of course he'd get caught up on that sort of thing. With her free hand, Kyoko reaches down to rub along one of his hands. "Oh, Tsu-kun! I know that. I mean, you still feel a little bad about  _Mukuro_. I don't think of you differently at all." Gently guiding his head a little more upwards, she presses a kiss to his cheek. "Definitely not badly. Do you want to wait a little while and try again...? We don't have to, you know." His fingers knead anxiously along her stomach, and she can already guess the answer before he shakes his head.   
  
"Maybe another night," he admits. "I... think I need a little longer to work myself up for that kind of talk. Roleplay. Whatever."   
  
Pulling herself up, Kyoko twists around on her heels until she's face to face with her still very much attached fiance. A kiss is pecked to his lips. "Then we can call it a night right there. Do you still want to watch the movie?"  
  
"Mhm." Already Tsuna seems to be relaxing. He always gets worked up at the idea of disappointing people. "You're sure you're not hurt?"  
  
It takes just a little bit of work to keep her tone reassuring instead of teasing. That part can be important with him sometimes. "Tsu-kun, you didn't have me tied up too long at all, I promise."   
  
He still keeps close to her as they make their way to the little mini-kitchen his room specifically has (such a spoiled life the two of them lead nowadays), but Kyoko is pretty sure that, as time passes, it's less because he's worried and more because her fiance is just a chronic cuddler to the nth degree. He plays with her hair as they wait for the popcorn to get ready, kisses her shoulder as they trip their way over to the bed. Maybe it could be seen as a waste of perfectly expensive and lovely lingerie to end what could've been a very sexy night in cuddling while watching Wreck-It Ralph.   
  
With how Tsuna's fingers linger on the pink lace along the hem or the curve of her exposed stomach, however, well, she doesn't find it much of a waste. Even if the night hasn't ended like they'd planned... It's clear she's still being more than appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Chaer!


End file.
